Pieces
by LacieDayParade
Summary: "I Come To You In Pieces, So You Can Make Me Whole" - Pieces, Red. Listen while reading! - Castiel is there for Nathaniel when the other needs him the most. That's what friends are for, right? - First MCL, please be nice. R


**A/N1:** So. I have waaaaaaayy too much time on my hands. But I found this song, called Pieces, by a band called Red. I've also recently started playing My Candy Love (DON'T ASK). And 1 plus one makes 2. This fic was born. I really like it, to be honest. Enjoy!

Also, I recommend you listen to the song while you read this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song it's based off. Or the characters.

* * *

Leaning against the wall nonchalantly, Castiel plastered his best glower to his face, just as a person walked round the corner. They flicked a strand of short blond hair out of their eyes; the honey orbs then fell on Castiel.

Shock covered their face for a split second, and just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced with a sneer almost as good as one of Castiel's own.

"What are you doing here, Rivers?" Nathaniel's voice cut the air between them, but definitely not the tension.

"I could ask you the same, Twinbrook," the redhead snorted. He watched as Nathaniel drew closer, much like someone would approach a wild dog. Slowly, hesitantly, as if afraid to lose a limb. When Nathaniel got close enough, and realised Castiel was _not_, in fact, going to attack him, he grew ever so slightly bolder.

"Not that it's any of your information, but I am here for an after school lesson. Not all of us have given up on gaining an education quite yet," Nathaniel's honey eyes glowed with an ethereal light; Castiel could read every emotion in them.

"Whatever," Castiel glowered at Nathaniel one last time, before pushing himself off the wall and walking away. But he didn't go far; he stopped round the corner, and waited for Nathaniel to go in and start whatever lesson he had.

A few minutes later, the music started. Piano. And then Nathaniel sang. The same song he'd been humming during school times for the past two or three months.

Castiel slowly moved back to the classroom door. His hand found the doorknob, and he turned it, slipping into the room.

Nathaniel had his back to the door. He was alone in the room, sitting on the piano stool. His fingers were flying over the ebony and ivory keys; voice accompanying the resultant notes and chords beautifully. Watching Nathaniel play the piano, Castiel thought, was like watching poetry in motion. The blond was truly at peace when he played.

It was beautiful. Scratch that, it was _**perfect.**_

As Nathaniel reached the crescendo of the song, Castiel couldn't help but join in. When the other boy noticed he wasn't the only person singing, he froze, fingers clutching painfully at the piano before him.

"Wh… What do you want, Rivers?" Nathaniel's voice was choked; Castiel could see that he was trembling slightly. Instead of answering, Castiel took a few slow steps forward, sitting next to Nathaniel on the bench. The blond sucked in a lungful of air, and from the corner of his eye, Castiel could see the darker spots appearing on Nathaniel's trousers.

He was crying?

"C-come to gloat, Rivers? Going to t-take pictures of the p-poor crying wimp?" Nathaniel's voice was cracking - his fake anger couldn't hold up against the tears. As he broke down, sobbing, Castiel did the only thing he could think of.

He put an arm round Nathaniel's shoulders, pulled the other close, and held him. Somehow, as Nathaniel cried, his head ended up on Castiel's chest, while the redhead's chin rested gently atop the blond strands below it. When the blond was calm, Castiel got up to leave. A hand on his sleeve, however, stopped him. Looking back at the blond, he could see the absolute despair. Another person leaving, never to come back.

"Stay?" Nathaniel hadn't begged, but Castiel could hear a lot more in the one syllable question than most other people would. He tugged Nathaniel to his feet, and led him to somewhere they could sit more comfortably.

Castiel didn't need to ask any questions. He didn't want any answers. Nathaniel was obviously not okay, but perhaps the crying he'd done would help.

This was not the first time this had happened. And nor would it be the last. Castiel was always there when Nathaniel needed to just escape from everything, but didn't want to escape alone.

And, as long as it got Nathaniel back to his normal self, Castiel would do anything for him.

That's what friends are for, right?

* * *

**A/N2:** If you liked it, don't forget to fave and review!


End file.
